1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a multifunctional filler tool.
2. Related Prior Art
Filler is usually used to fill up cracks or corners between two objects and includes, but not limited to, concrete and silicone. The work of filling cracks with fillers involves scraping off old filler or impurities, filling the filler into the cracks, and decoration.
Therefore, the work of applying filler requires the use of a scraper for scrapping off the old filler and other tools for applying the filler and finishing the surface. Furthermore, the use of different angled and shaped scrapers or shovels is also required, when it comes corners with different angles and shapes, since each tool is used for unique purpose. However, carrying too many different tools is troublesome.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,405 a multipurpose tool 10 includes an upper portion 11 and a lower portion 12 which are held together by two screws 13 to clamp a metal hook-shaped blade 14 and a metal straight blade 15 therebetween. The hook-shaped blade 14 is linearly movably disposed at one end of the multipurpose tool 10, and able to be extended out of the end of the multipurpose tool 10 or retracted between the upper portion 11 and the lower portion 12. The straight blade 15 is pivotally disposed between the upper and lower portions 11, 12, so that the straight blade 15 can be rotated out of the end of the multipurpose tool 10 or back into the space between the upper and lower portions 11, 12. At another end of the multipurpose tool 10 is integrally formed a scraper 16 which is integral with the upper portion 11 and includes a flat and straight scraping surface 161. Between the two ends of the multipurpose tool 10 is a handle portion 17.
It is to be noted that the hook-shaped blade 14 is used to remove bottle caps, the straight blade 15 is used for cutting, and the scraper 16 is used for scraping, therefore, the multipurpose tool 10 is mainly for use in recycling activities. When it comes to flattening the filler filled in the corner or crack, the scraper 16 of the multipurpose tool 10 only has a straight and flat scraping surface 161 which is incapable of performing scraping in a corner. Besides, the corner of a building is normally provided with flat edges rather than rather arc-shaped, the hook-shaped blade 14 is arc-shaped and therefore unable to perform scraping of filler on the straight and flat edges of the corner, while the straight blade 15 is not hard enough to scrape the filler. Therefore, the multipurpose tool 10 is not suitable for use in applying filler.
FIG. 4 shows another multifunction caulk tool 20 disclosed in U.S Patent Application No. 2011/0203064, the caulk tool 20 is provided with a handle 21, and both ends of the handle are bent downward to form two tool bits 22, 23. The first bit 22 is a triangle structure, and the second bit is a metal hollow structure with a sharp end formed at an angle of 65-85 degrees, which makes the second bit suitable for use in a corner of a building. The sharp end of the second bit 23 extends to form a work edge 231. At the same end of the multifunction caulk tool 20 where the second bit 23 is located is further provided a third bit 24 which is a plate protruding upward.
Since the third bit 24 is located adjacent to the second bit 23 and protrudes upward out of the handle 21, the user has to avoid the position of the third bit 24 when gripping the handle 21, namely, the user is unable to grip the portion of the handle 21 where the third bit 24 is formed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.